


f e e l

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't Like Don't Read, Hormonal Teenagers, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Suppository, Underage - Freeform, chensung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Chenle is down with a fever and the only med jisung could find was a suppository(Jisung just wants to finger chenle really)





	f e e l

**Author's Note:**

> DREAMIES SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD
> 
> DONT LIKE DONT READ

Jisung felt so lost.

 

Jungwoo, ten, kun and lucas were at a fesfival

The norenmin trio were having their photoshoot for a magazine.

 

That left him alone with Chenle in the dorm.

Holding a box of suppository paracetamol in one shaky hand, he slowly kneeled on the bed next to chenle who was squirming in his sleep.

Perhaps he’s going through a hormonal teen phase but his irrational brain kept thinking dirty things about his crush who was so weak and vulnerable in front him.

Chenle is so pretty, and so, so cute.

His eyes swept through chenle’s delicate features, one by one, from his lashes, his small pink lips, his peach tinted cheeks he wanted to kiss, and the natural glow from all the cold sweat.

Jisung gulped as his gaze trailed along a drop of sweat rolling down to his jaw, down his fair slender neck, and lower.

Chenle’s collarbones were exposed, he wants to lick them so bad and nip on his neck, kissing it so hard til Chenle becomes a moaning mess

Jisung is very aware of how attractive chenle is, physically, someone he would do things with. Sexual things.

 

“Chenle,” he whispered softly while nudging him a bit, “Lele wake up.”

Chenle lightly moaned, opening his eye a bit, still heavy from sleep.

He was puffing hot breath, “hot, too hot in here.”

He continued squirming around removing the thick duvet covering his body, revealing that he’s only wearing his oversized pink pajama top and nothing else underneath.

Jisung felt his briefs tightening. He had always found chenle so attractive, and he couldnt help but stare at chenle’s milky slender legs whenever he wear his skimpy shorts

In short he had a fetish for chenle’s legs, and of course chenle himself

He had jerked off to chenle a lot every night, imagining what it felt like fucking those supple thighs and feeling those legs from his hips all the way down to his ankles, sucking and planting kisses all over

 

“Lele I need to put t-this into your uh.. butt hole,” jisung’s face was beet red from embarrassment, “i-if you dont mind?”

Jisung could see chenle’s mind still processing what he was saying, chenle looked so vulnerable like a cute animal that jisung wanted to cuddle with.

Face still flushed from the fever, chenle nodded slowly with a hazy look on his face and unhesitantly spread his right leg, the only piece of clothing he’s wearing hiked up exposing his bare nether region.

Jisung could clearly see chenle’s tiny cock and round balls and his smooth pink hole. Jisung’s cock throbbed just looking at it

Chenle’s bottom parts were so baby-smooth and hairless it made jisung doubt if chenle even went through puberty. He wanted to run his fingers all over and make chenle feel things

The suppository was about two inches long and a slight thickness to it, jisung convinced himself that chenle needed some preparation, using his finger that is. And no it’s definitely not because he wants to take chenle’s hole virginity with his finger instead of some random medicine, and definitely not because he wants to see how his large, long fingers look inserted into chenle’s tight pink hole. Nope

Jisung tried to collect himself before telling chenle, “I’ll prepare it first, okay?”

Chenle adorably nodded along and it squeezed jisung’s hammering heart.

It felt so much like theyre going to have sex for the first time, and his cock was aching for it.

He squeezed a generous amount of jelly lube on his middle finger and applied it on chenle’s rim.

Chenle flinched and whimpered at the cold lube.

Jisung continued, rubbing the tip of his lubed finger around chenle’s rim and occasionally pushing into the hole.

Jisung’s cock grew harder seeing the pink hole twitching and softly swallowing the end of his finger

Jisung inserted his middle finger all the way inside, making Chenle whimper with how sensitive his hole was.

Jisung was completely turned on by how tight and hot chenle’s hole is, imagining it wrapped around his cock instead.

It was so wet and moist inside, jisung couldnt help it, he thrusted his fingers in and out, mouth drooling at the sight of chenle panting and moaning.

“Lele, is it okay?” Jisung asked in a worried tone, “Does it hurt?”

Chenle unconsciously pouted when jisung stopped but shook his head, “it doesn’t hurt, but..”

He shyly stretched his pajama top down to cover his baby cock that was hard but still small, “..i-it feels weird.”

Fuck. That was illegal.

Jisung could feel his cock leaking.

Whatever Chenle does is adorable, yet chenle’s adorableness could make him feel so fucking horny

Jisung’s rationality was thinning.

He swallowed his saliva, “I think it’s ready,”

He pushed the rounded tip against the rim, slowly engulfed by the soft hole.

“Hnggh,” Chenle squirmed, his small waist quivering in sensitivity. Jisung kept pushing until the whole thing is swallowed and even pushed his finger in altogether until it reached knuckles deep.

Every inch inserted into his hole made chenle clench his fist on the white sheets and his little struggles hiked up his shirt, revealing his milky lithe waist.

Chenle kept mewling and whimpering so adorably

Jisung’s thick long finger accidentally brushed a sensitive spot inside chenle’s hole making Chenle moan loudly.

Chenle squeezed his thighs together as he unexpectedly came, back arching in pleasure.

His eyes clenched and his hip stuttered as small spurts of cum shoot out from his small cock before his back dropped limply on the bed.

Despite that, Chenle’s hip kept twitching, his hole continuously clenching and unclenching around jisung’s finger

Jisung couldnt believe the scene that just unfolded right in front of him, it was so lewd, definitely something he would keep in his mind and use to masturbate every night

 

 

 

Hah, fuck being horny


End file.
